Cops and Robbers
by Jewels Wolf
Summary: Three friends. One dead. A betrayal with in. A mystery to solve. Secrets to hide. Who will beat the clock? The cops or the robbers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amera:

The alarm went off with a persistent buzz. There was no need. I didn't get a second of sleep. Shoving the sheets back I sigh. I guess I should give Casper and Gasper time to sleep, but I still couldn't think right. Velco wants us back now. He hadn't called us back from scouting before.

I pressed the button on the side of the door. It slid open and shut once I left. The hall was narrow, and the ceiling was brushing just the top of my head. The walls sighed as deep within the ship the engine changed gears. Opening the pilot's door, the two twins were tapping on the control panel.

"What's wrong?"

"Ship off the main course, big and probably wealthy." Casper said with a strong voice. This was the only difference from his brother. I always hoped one day that one of them would get a different haircut. "Do you want to go salvage it?"

I looked out the window into the dark expanse of nothing. "How far?"

Casper shrugged, "Three light years. Maybe four."

I debated with myself. We got nothing from the asteroid belt this time, and we need the cash for fuel. "Do it. I can pilot for a while so you guys can sleep."

Both Casper and Gasper gave me a look. "You slept?" Gasper asked, his voice quiet and queer. "When? Yesterday?"

I gave them both a look, "How did this ship break down? Was there a distress call?"

"There was a distress call. It's old, but from the call it seems to still be there."

"Suspicious. Approach it cautiously."

They nodded, pressing at buttons before turning on the high speed. The ship lurched forward before settling out. Iris came storming in, her lipstick just slightly askew.

"What in the world did you boys do?" She snapped, her hips sashaying into the door frame.

"Work." I tell her, holding firmly to the chair in front of me. The ship jerked again, and Iris caught herself on the door frame before she went face first into the metal flooring. She had on her scowling face, ready to maul someone if they got too close.

Her face changed as she beheld the ship outside. I had to admit that it was huge. It was probably a cruise ship, but hell it was huge. We had a little dart drive that could hold seven tons of carry, but it couldn't compare to this thing. It had to have never been docked on a planet. Way too massive.

"We're never going to be able to search that enter thing." Casper said sarcastically.

"No dur." Iris grunted, "Amera, what are we going to do?"

I looked closer at the ship, "The escape ships are gone, so it must have been an engine problem. Let's go in, but no separating. I have a feeling that we'll be finding something. Gasper, get us in close and stay at the ready."

Casper unbuckled his seat belt following me and Iris to the anti lock chamber. We grabbed the helmets and suits for the no-atmosphere space.

"We're ready." I call into the mic in my helmet.

"Roger, opening the door now." Gasper says back.

The door opened with a hiss of air, releasing into the open. The rockets in our boots brought us the fifty feet to a cargo entrance. I tapped a few buttons and it beeped red before turning green. The cargo door opened, and we rushed in. I closed the door behind us, and the instant the door locked, gravity kicked in and we landed on a landing mat. I tapped on the device on my wrist. "Air's breathable."

Iris gave me a look, "You first as always."

I nodded, reaching up to unclasp my helmet. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the hemet. Nothing happened. I sighed in relief. As Iris and Casper took off their helmets I reached in to my helmet to pull out the communication device. "Not engine failure." I say to Gasper.

"Get me a system connected to the mainframe and I can get the cameras."

I looked up, searching for a termanal computer. It was there in the back. I walked over to it, plugging a small computer device into the output slot. "The bug is planted."

Gasper hummed on the line, "Yeah got it. I'll tell you if I see anything odd or suspicious."

"Got it." I turned back to the others, then looked around again, "Well let's get a looking at the cargo first. Remember, choose things that can be sold on the sly. Nothing big this time."

"We should find some fine cloth." Iris comments, "It doesn't take up too much space. We can also get new bedding and mattresses."

"Don't forget getting fine art." Casper commented, grabbing a crow bar sticking into a box and pulled. It snapped and growled and popped before giving in. Inside was packaged jams wrapped in soft linen cloth to help from cracking of the expensive jars.

"We going to take that all?" Iris asked eyeing the stuff.

I walked over grabbing one of the jars. I opened the jar to sniff. Grape, with a hint of lemon and strawberry. "Smells fine." I dipped a finger in, grabbing a glob of jelly before sticking it in my mouth. "Taste good. Really good." I eyed the stuff. "It would be hard to sell the stuff at full price, but the jars are worth quite a bit. Lets see what else there is, but we'll take a few for our own uses."

Casper grinned, "That good?"

I nodded, handing him the opened jar, "Don't eat too much."

Iris rushed over plunging in three fingers. I shook my head, diving deeper into the cargo. We found more food, some parts for ships, and what looked to be illegal weapons. We left the weapons alone, but Gasper made a call to an old friend to tell him where he could find the ship if he wanted the weaponry.

When the cargo bay was done, we walked into the ship it self. It was all lighted and open with bright colors and white carpet. Iris seemed really pleased with dirtying the pristine carpet with her old boots that still had mud on them from Marth's swamps.

We found the worker's quarters next. Nothing impressive, but not what normal ships gave their workers. Iris was biting at the chance to find some good stuff. The captain's quarters were at the end of the hall. I hacked the lock and the door slid open. I loved my job sometimes. The room was a masterpiece. The two story apartment had a million gold pieces worth of paintings. Casper went right for the paintings as Iris looked through the walk in closet and the bathing area. I sat myself in the captain's chair and started looking through papers. Bills of fuel, path route, passenger list. Nothing odd. The sapphire paperweights I slipped into my bag through. I pulled out drawers searching the content. A few gold pieces, gems and papers. Some of the paper was interesting. Alson international was on the top of one paper. I've never heard of that organization. I folded the paper up and put it in my pocket. I would read the papers later. Shutting the drawers, I look up. Casper had piled the paintings against a wall and Iris had packed something in duffle bags.

"Is that all?" I query, putting the gems and gold I found in my bag. I always took that stuff.

"We have the entire ship like this, so no." Iris snarked.

I grunted, "Go put that in the Cargo area. I'm going to dig a bit deeper into the ship."

"That safe?" Casper asked.

I shrugged, "I got Tesla. I'll be fine." I patted the tesla pistol at my side. "Stick together you two. I don't need to be bring a body back to Everth."

They nodded before grabbing their finds. When they went out the door I got up, looking at all the boards on the wall and hidden pockets. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, I run my hand over the railing. It was sanded to perfection and shined with a well maintained gleam. At the top of the stairs was a four poster king bed with real petals coming out of the mattress. I shook my head. Rich snobs. I searched the room. Nothing good. A few kinky things, but no good stuff.

I met back up with the others at the door to the main floor. It was huge. There was a lounge with soft colored wood and customer service desk. We searched barely any of the ship before we had too much stuff to carry anymore. Gasper turned off the distress call so that just maybe the ship wouldn't be found, and we could come back and get more. Iris got her beds and bedding. We all got new beds and bedding. We also got new pillows. I liked the pillows the most. We loded all the jars of jam, no point wasting it. Iris was piloting now so the rest of us could sleep. It would be another twelve hours until we landed at Everth. I closed my eyes, thinking that resting would be good.

I was jostled awake. My eyes shot open to see Iris in my face. She didn't look pleased.

"There is a ship." Was all she needed to say.

I was out of bed pulling on my boots in an instant, "Kind?"

"Small. One person ship."

I stormed down the hall, opening the cockpit door. Casper and Gasper were in place tapping at controls. Out the window only a hundred yards away was a small ship, barely big enough for one person to fly let alone sleep, shit, and eat in.

"How heavy?" I ask.

"About a thousand pounds." Gasper murmurs.

"There's someone in there." Casper says in astonishment.

"We don't do community service." Iris snaps.

Casper turns towards her, "You want to let him die there?"

"Him?" I ask.

Casper turned back to the screen, pulling up the infrared. There was a big red mass right in the middle of the ship, not moving. "Too big of a body to be female, and there's a heartbeat. He's alive."

"How much more weight can we take?"

"Three tons."

"I'll get him." I sighed. "We're not just going to leave him."

Iris snorted, but didn't object. She had to have remembered that if I hadn't stopped to help her out that one day she wouldn't be here now. I put on the suit as the twins brought the ship in close. The door slid open and I jumped out. The ship was so damn small. I hacked the outside controls and slipped in. I took off my helmet and suit before going further into the tiny tyrant. It was cramped, and not for tall people. Not even for short people. Iris was five three and even she wouldn't stand fully up in this ship.

I waddled my way down to the cockpit. On the floor was the man. He was tall. Very tall for a ship like this. I pressed my fingers to his pulse point. Still alive. I went over to the controls of the ship. They looked shot, and not in good shape. What in the world did this man do to his ship?

"Gasper. Casper. Come in for a docking."

Banden:

God my head hurt. Those damn pirates. They couldn't just leave the shity ship alone. I turned over, pulling the warm covers over my shoulders. I froze. Covers? Bed? I sat up with a jolt and slammed my head on the low hung ceiling over the bed.

"Shit." I barked holding my head. God that hurt.

I rolled over and fell off the bed to the floor. It was a good distance to the floor, and I hit it with a bang. That hurt. I stumble to my feet, waiting for the rush of feet coming to the door. Nothing came. No voices or feet or anything. It was silent. I reached at my hip, but my gun was gone. I panicked for the briefest of seconds before I saw it on a table next to the bed. I hesitated, putting it back on my hip. Whoever has me gave the hand of trust. I put it away.

I reached for the door right when it slid open. I jumped nearly ten feet up, startled. In the doorway was a girl. Not short like most space people are, but not overly tall either. In her hands was a tray of food. It looked to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a cup of milk. So this ship had docked in the past month on a civil plant.

"Oh, you're up. That's good." The girl said with authority. "Casper said you would be up soon, so I got you food." She smiled tentatively, but her sharp, keen eyes didn't miss a beat.

"Um… hello." I say hesitantly, backing up further so she could come in. "And where am I?"

"In between Corith and Everth. We were headed to Everth when we saw your ship. It was bad. We docked it in our hold, but it looks like it should be sold for parts." She set the tray on the small table. "My name is Amera. Can I know who I saved?"

I looked around the room, but nothing stood out. "I'm Banden. What kind of ship is this?"

The girl set the tray down on a small table, "Cargo ship. Midsize." That was odd. Such a young woman on a cargo ship. She must have saw it because she smiled. "We work as scavengers. I work as a scavenger. There's only four people on this ship."

That sounded right. At least I hoped that was what they did. They could be smugglers. "Thank you."

Amera nodded, heading back to the door. "Come out when you want but we'll be docking at Everth in two hours. Your ship is in cargo if you want to try and fix it, but our mechanic says it's worth more in parts then fixing it." The door slid shut behind her.

I sat back down on the bed, eyeing the food. She didn't lock the door. She didn't call me her prisoner. She also looked way too young to be doing this. I reached for the sandwich, smelling it. It smelled good. I took a small bite and froze. It was sensational. The flavor wasn't like that mass produced shit I could afford. If they truly were scavengers, I just might change my career. I ate the entire sandwich with little to no thought, not caring it they really did poison the delicious thing. After I finished, I ventured towards the door thinking that it would be locked. It wasn't. It slid open and I peeked my head out, looking this way and that. Nope. Not a soul to be seen.

I did hear voices though. Four of them.

"Did you hear me?" A female I haven't met asked, "We should have left him."

The girl from before, Amera, spoke up her voice certain and leader like, "And I should have left you."

"But I was different." The girl whined, "He's just fine. Let's drop him."

"No, we are not going to drop him."

"Um, Amera. Iris might have a point." Said a soft male voice, "We have limited gas and money. If we want to go raiding again, we have to sell all the stuff at Everth."

"I know people who will buy it." Amera waved off the concern, "And FYI, we are not dumping him overboard."

"Why?" The Iris girl asked.

"Because helping him might be some good. I might work with Velco, but I'm not cruel."

I could hear the screech from the girl and the stomp of boots exiting the area. I froze, hoping she didn't come this way. She didn't. The girl stepped out of the doorway and turned right, not even glancing my way. The girl was that normal space height of short. But her hips just barely pass through the small doors and had a chest with nothing to it.

When she turned a corner and out of sight, I peeked my head through the doorway to see Amera sitting at a panel of devices. She was sagging in her seat, an exhausted look to her face. Two others were sitting on her right side of her. Looking at them made my head spin for a brief second before I understood. Twins. Identical twins.

Amera saw me first and straightened up, "Your ship is down and to the left. If you're looking for that."

I nodded, glancing around the brain of this ship. The ship looked to be five years behind in the tech department but the way everything lit up, everything was working perfectly.

"How do you keep this dinosaur up and running smoothly? I usually have to get a new ship every other year."

The twins glance back at me before turning back to the control panel. What could they be doing in open space? There was nothing around to steer or avoid.

Amera shrugged, "A ship is a ship. Once you fix the parts before they break, the ship lasts quite a bit longer. Like forty years longer. The best ships to get are retired military vessels. Sure they cost and arm and leg but worth every sent."

I eyed her. She sounded so truth full that she had to have some experience with ships.

"So my ship is toast?" I asked.

"Oh definitely." Said a soft voice, and I turned to look at the twins again. I wondered which one spoke. He said again, "That ship is scrap. Not worth anything together, but in pieces it might be worth something."

I grimaced and silently cursed the damn pirates, "How bad?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Engine was in one peace but the wings, belly, and alternator are dead. Not worth a cent. The computer is good, and the rockets too, but without a connection to the computer they are not going to run." One of the twins turned around with a clipboard, "I wrote down all the damage done and the cost if you want to fix it, and how much you should get from the parts that are good if you scrap it."

I looked at the list and hope died of having it fixed. The parts were worth less than the fixing of the ship. "Fuck." I cursed lowly, "I hate pirates."

Amera smiled, "They keep the good weary and the wicked tame."

"Are talking about the pirates or the merchants?"

Amera's smile grew, "Up for you to decide."

I was going to take that in a good way instead of a bad.

"Amera, we're here." Said a different voice from the twins.

Amera turned away back to the window out into space. I watched as a green planet quickly approaching. It made me dizzy. I reach back, grabbing hold of a chair. I sat closing my eyes hoping that it would end so.

"Turning off the jets."

"Activating the atmosphere shields."

I heard clinks and clings deep in the ship before a large gas sigh.

"We are landed." Called one of them. I didn't care who.

Opening one of my eyes I saw the docking place of ship after ship. I gave a sigh of relief. I always hated flying. Before the landing it felt like I was still on the ground without any bumps or jostles in the flooring. Amera was getting up from her seat like it was nothing.

"Dock the cabled ship." She told the twins, "Then turn off the engine, except leave on the cargo hold. I want to see if Velco will have a buyer for the cargo we got it. If he doesn't he'll pay for all the shit."

The twins smiled like there was an inside joke. But that name; Velco. They said it before but it rang a warning bell in my head.

"Banden, follow me." Amera called walked out of the cockpit, "Let's take a look at your ship."

Amera:

The stricken face of the very handsome man was kind of cute. His ship was trashed, sure, but he didn't look all that heart broken. He must have had a ship just so he could get around.

"So what you do to anger the pirates with a small thing like this?" I ask as we watch his ship lower to the tarmac from the belly of our ship. It was dead. This ship would never fly again. Something deep inside me, something I've long since buried, sturred. The urge to fix and modify was nearly unbearable. I'd have to go to Jack's tonight, or I just might buy this ship just to fix it.

The man turned to me, his golden brown hair coming undone from its tie. "Thanks for the ride." He reached out a hand to shake, "If you ever need me just go down to Fell's Pizza shop and ask for Banden."

I shook his hand, "You ever need rescuing again just send an S.O.S.."

He smiled before sighing, "I better call my friends to help with the ship."

I gave a nod. "It was nice to meet you, Banden."

I turned, leaving him there to figure out how to deal with his scraps of metal.

"Nice to meet you Amera." He called to me.

I didn't turn around, but waved back.

Everth was one of the few planets that cared about the ecosystem before humans inhabited it. So on every open patch of land or alley, there were plants. Not small grass plants, but twisting vines and odd shaped trees. Animals nested in them. From the Locks, a small thing that was compared to a rabbit but with pink fuzzy hair and spring-like legs of a frog, to a Sith, a large cat like creature with massive paws, razor teeth, and a scaled coat that changed to blend in with its surroundings. Thankfully, Siths were found quickly and relocated to the wild lands.

The streets were scrubbed clean so much that the iron stones shined from the three stars. Aroa, Aspel, and Aera, the three sisters; the three suns. Motas, Mortal, and Mison, the three brothers; the three moons. People of course worshiped the suns and moons. I didn't of course. I didn't believe in that shit. Who gives a shit about the sun when your so far in space that only two or three stars can be seen.

There was a place out there. Dead space people called it. Scientist theorize that dead space was the start of the enter universe. I hate to admit that dead space looked to be the best place where the eldest theory of the big bang might be. I always wished someone could prove it, but it probably would never happen.

I let my mind wander back to my body as the light streets became expensive. Three story houses turned to five story manner homes with butlers and maids and stables. I didn't want to let my guard down in a neighborhood here. No one, absolutely no one, got money like this without being underhanded. I walked all the way down the end of the road.

The end of the road was passive aggressively demonstrated by the large rod iron gate cutting off anyone who wishes to go further without invitation. I pressed the com button on the speaker by the gate. I rung it three times before stepping aside out of camera shot. The gates opened on silent hinges. I rung the buzzer again in thank you before walking on.

After a few steps the stone became gravel, sharp and unforgivable. I made sure I had on my boots coming here, or my normal tennies would be torn up. After a mile of walking, the gravel turned back to stone the rest of the way to the house. Unlike the million gold manor houses, Velco's home was a two story cozy cabin decked subtly in fine architecture. Behind the house was the true sign of his wealth. There was a landing strip for ships and a large hanger full with ships that were worth twice the planets worth.

As I approached the cabin front door, it opened. Standing in the frame was the tallest man I have ever met yet, he stood ducked under the frame. His sandy blonde hair was mussed and his blue eyes shined with mischief. I gave him a smile.

"Hey daredevil." Velco greeted.

"Hey fox." I greeted back, giving the damned man a hug he returned.

"Been some time." He said moving back to let me in.

I huffed, stepping in and shoving off my shoes. "I was halfway across the galaxy when you told me to come back." I handed him a slip of paper. "You owe me for fuel."

He laughed, "Yeah I figured. What else do I owe?"

"A full cargo hold of stuff. Though you might have to fight Iris for the jam."

He grunted, "I still don't get why you like going months on end in those ships. Too cramped."

I gave him a look that told him I wasn't ever going to give it up for anything.

He smiled, "Want some food?"

"I want to know what is so important for you to call me back."

His smile fell before turning around so I couldn't see anything else.

"Jack won't answer my calls."

I huffed, "All this way because Jack didn't answer a call?"

"Calls." Velco corrected, "He might hate me, but he usually answers my calls."

I grunted. He had a point. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

He looked positively ruffled when he said, "Last time I was on his porch he pointed a gun at my head and said that if he ever found me on his steps again, he'd shoot me."

I gave a slight smile, "And you think that he wouldn't do that to me?"

He gave me that look.

I grunted, "Fine. I was going to his garage anyway."

"You weren't on planning to see me?"

I gave him another look we both wouldn't say aloud.

"Yeah, I admit I deserve it."

I grunted again. "You said something about food?"

Banden:

When I walked into the precinct everyone started asking where had I been. I nodded, not giving an answer. It wasn't until my team asked about what happened did I spill my guts. They questioned over and over what the girls looked like. Tyson was the only one to ask about the twins. I explained how the twins were exactly the same, except for their voices. They grilled me on anything and everything. It was fun and relaxing.

"Boys," Captain called, "Get yourselves up. We have a murder."

I was reaching for my coat when captain's hand landed on my shoulder.

"You're riding with me," he said. I turned and gave him a startled look. "What? I'd like to hear about your adventure with the pirates, then scavengers."

I smiled. Captain could be gruff at times and ruthless to criminals, but he's always sincere. "Yes sir."

The ride over in the car was fast as people swerved out of our way. We stopped in front of a small one story house that screamed wealth. It was surprising. Most wealthy people lived on Brick Road. This house was in the middle of the Teson forest. On the steps a person stood up, her hair unbound and wild. The same jeans and tank were on, but the sneakers were swapped out for hardy boots.

I sunk in my seat motioning to the girl. "Captain, that's the girl from the scavenger ship."

Captain looked from the girl to me, "She looks like a force to be reckoned with."

"She is."

Captain grunted, "Stay here. I'll talk to her personally."

Amera:

When I got to Jack's cabin the door had been wide open. It raised every training instinct in me and had me pulling out my extra pistol from in my ankle spot. I found Jack in his front room, five bullets in his back and probably others on his front. His cell phone was clutched in his hand, half a number plugged in. I knew the number by heart. He was calling Velco for help. He was the only one around he would trust for help.

I called Velco first, telling him what I found. He sounded unsurprised. I wasn't surprised either. We all knew it was coming, but not how we were going to deal with it. I called the Force second. They were here in moments. Five Force workers. They enforced laws of this quadrant and had a bace on every planet. I usually stayed away from them, not caring to be on their radar. Now Velco and I would be looked at very thoroughly.

The men stayed back as another one hopped out of his car. They all looked to him in question. A Captain, I groaned. Oh goody.

"Name's Captain Felson. You are?"

I gave him a grim lined smile, "Amera. I'm a friend of Jack's. Or was a friend of Jack's."

The Captain motioned for his men to head inside. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Our Friend Velco asked for me to check in on him because he wasn't answering calls. It was odd of him, even if Velco and Jack never got along. They worked together for years, so Velco was worried. I just came in from space and was heading here anyway, so I agreed to check in on him. That's when I found him like that." I waved my hand at the open doorway.

The Captain gravely nodded, clicking away at his tablet. "You planning on going anywhere Miss Amera?"

"I was, but I bet I can't now."

The Captain gave a sorry smile, "No ma'am. We would like for you to stay in the area."

I nodded, giving him the address and hanger the ship was in, "Here's where I'm staying for the time being. If you need anything else, just give me a call."

He nodded, and I started walking away. "Did you get a ride out here?" The captain asked.

I shook my head. "I walked. I don't need a ride."

The Captain didn't stop me as I continued to walk away. I walked with assurance, my head held high and feet firm on the ground. When I realized just how strictly I was walking, I dropped my shoulders and shoved my hands into my pockets. I was stupid for nearly giving myself up. I pulled my hood up as the drizzle finally fell after gathering for hours.

Banden:

I watched the abrupt change in postering of Amera as she walked away. It was unsettling. When she turned out to the road I climbed out of the car. Captain was staring after her, his brows furrowed. It was even more unsettling seeing the intense focus of our Captain. We all speculated what Captain was before he became a Captain of a Force department.

Captain shook his head, breaking his own spell. "Come on Banden, let's get a look at this Jack."

I followed Captain up the sort three steps into the house. Inside was like the outside. Sparcely furnished that spoke money but not screaming it. In through the front door was a living space that openly moved to a kitchen. Lay face down on a handmade carpet in a pool of dark dried blood was a man. He wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Dark brown hair that was cut short but not too short and average height for a man. I could see the five bullets in the man's back and winced. Overkill for sure.

Looking from the man I looked around. On every wall had a picture of a ship of some sort. Old ships and new ones. Pitchers of Amera and another man in a ship together. Amera sat at the steering seat and the other man sat at the controls for weapons. I judged the photo closer. The person taking the photo had to have been sitting at the control center. Where he would control the functions of everything else.

Captain came up to my shoulder frowning, "That's a Sergeren Seven. Fastest ship on the market."

"Then the photo is new." I declared thinking it was significant. I could feel that it was significant.

Captain shook his head pointing at the date, "Eight years before it was on the market."

I looked and sure enough, eight years before the ship was presented to the public. "So these three got to be test pilots."

"They are young." Tyson says from across the room, "I looked at the photo and the date then at the man's license. At the time according to his licence he would have been only fifteen."

I tilted looking further at the photo. Nothing else could be see to give clues. "So was he in flight school?" It wasn't rare or uncommon. Hell I went to flight school for three years, flying the latest model ship.

Captain's face became positively fowl, glancing back at the dead man, "Maybe, but something's not right."

"Captain." Carson called, "Can you come look at this. I don't know what it is."

Captain grunted giving the photo one last lingering look before storming deeper into the house.

At the end of a hallway Carson was waiting half in a room and half out. "It looks like makings for a bomb but I don't think that's what it's for."

Captain walked into the room a few steps before stopping. I slid by his big frame and looked around. No windows. No second exit. Just table after table of parts. There was a few model ships scattered about but I had never seen ships like them. Some of them were long and slick as others looked to be large armored cargo ships. I reach for one of the models but Captain pulls my hand away.

"Watch it. They're real." He warned.

I looked again at the models and gapped. "Who was this man?"

Captain grunted, "I want the other two people from the pitcher in my office. I have a feeling they know exactly why this man died."

I glanced at Captain interested, "You think one of them killed him?"

Captain shook his head, "No but they know why and I want them to tell me before they go into hiding."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been posting on this story. I don't write a lot during summer and this is my last year of school so I'm working hard on getting my grades good. I'm bad at school. Sorry I had nothing on the fist Chapter, I wan't thinking. So here it chapter 2.**

Banden:

I sat in the passenger seat staring at the sold gate. Tyson pressed the button again calling out, "We have a warrant."

There was a brief second were nothing happened and the gates opened. With a buzzed out, "No cars recommended, please." It was a cracked voice but a clear demand.

I opened the door knowing it would be wise. Tyson followed slamming the door behind him.

"Watch you temper." I warn, "Captain says this man's not going to say anything if we are all in his face."

Tyson gave me a look, "I don't get it. We should have just set pitrole boys out here to bring him back. Not come on to his turf. Home field advantage."

I took a step onto the rock and held in a wince. The damn rocks were piercing into my shoes. Tyson cursed looking down at the rocks. I shook my head, "Don't say a word Tyson."

He gave me a sneer but didn't say anything the rest of the way to the small house. It was like the house the man, Jack, had. Small but wealthy. A man was leaning on a post, on a wrap around deck. He looked like the boy in the photo but older. Darker. Stronger. The man tilted his head, the shaggy blonde hair brushing his shoulder.

"Mr. Velco?" I ask stopping just below his steps.

The man straitened to his full height and gave me an assessing look, "Yes. I take it, this is about Jack. Amera already told me he is dead."

"Then you know we want to ask you a few questions." I say pleasantly back.

"And if I refuse?"

I gave the man a look, "We have done our research Mr. Velco. I know you have immunity. Only the military can arrest you but I would like you to tell me your relationship with Jack Casson."

Velco's expression became positively cool, "I grew up with Jack. I haven't been face to face with the bastard in years. Yes, we were friends but we also had a distaste for one another. I don't know anything else."

He turned ready to walk away.

"I don't believe that." I call out, pulling the photo out of my pocket. "Is this you?"

Velco turned looking at the photo. His blue eyes could have frozen a sea right then, "Yes. What about it?"

"This photo was taken eight years before the Sergeren Seven was given to the public market. How did you, Jack, and the girl able to fly a ship not made yet?"

Velco took the steps down slowly. So bitterly slow approaching me with a cat's ease. "Hear my warning man to man. What you're pursuing will be the death of you. I recommend that you drop this case and let it fall cold." He got down the inch to meet my eyes, "Back out with your life. This has nothing to do with you or your people."

I held in the urge to push him back out of my space but he was untouchable. I stepped back, "Excuse the rudeness of the question. We just wish to find Jack's killer."

Velco looked like he didn't believe my words. He just turned on his heel and trotted back into his house, closing the door gently behind him. Tyson opened his mouth to no doubt say something that would have Velco back out here slamming our heads into the sharp pointed rocks. I motioned for him to keep his mouth shut. He did so but glared unapplied at the door. I shook my head making the track back to our car.

When we were down the street I motined for Tyson he could speak again.

"That little shit. He thinks he knows everything."

I sighed, "He probably does in this matter. Did you notice that he was on the defencive or were you too focused on his words?"

He grunted in the negative.

"Well if you did as you were trained, you would have noticed his careful stance. He was ready for a fight of fists not words. We gave him a peanut butter cookie when he was expecting a sugar cookie."

"That's a weird analogy."

"But true. He recovered smoothly but was still taken back. I bet Carson and Seaven will have the same reaction from the girl."

Amera:

The ship was unpacked yesterday afternoon by some of Velco's men thankfully and once the case for Jack ran cold I'd be far in space. Iris and the twins were wondering around Everth probably bothering locals and casing mischief. Well maybe Iris was doing those things. The twins are probably trying to find the cute tall man, Banden. Poor poor Banden if they find him.

I wiped the sweat from my brow leaving behind grease stains.

"Are you Amera?" Called a man from below.

I shimmed around in the bowels of the ship to peer down the ten feet. Two men stood there looking up at me. They were both in no descipt cloths but clearly screamed cop. I grabbed hold of a bar pulling myself from the engine.

"Give me a moment."

I dropped the ten feet in with ease landing in a crouch. The men had backed way up eyeing the distance in witch I dropped. It wasn't far to me but to others it might seem like a great distance. Reaching into my cart of tools I pull out a rag wiping my hands.

"Is this about Jack?" I didn't wait for their response, "If it is, I know nothing about it. He was a good friend and his death is a tragedy but plants still rotated and life goes on." I gave them a hard look but covered it with a beaming smile, "If that is all, I need to get back to work."

The men recovered fast reaching out his hand, "Carson, and yes we are here about Jack. We were going to ask you more about Jack. What was his job? What about your relationship with him? Stuff like that."

I eyed the young man who was barely taller than me, "And if I refuse?"

"We'll be taking you down to headquarters to talk."

"Sorry to burst your bubble boys but you can't do such a thing." I pulled out a copied card from my wallet and handed it to them, "If I'm correct that slip says that I have immunity to the Force. Only the military can take me to talk" I gave them a pleasant smile plucking the card back when they both gave me stunned expressions. "Now that's in the air, can you please leave before this becomes harassment."

They blinked at me before nodding their head, muttering sorry on their way out. I reached for my phone just as it buzzed. VELCO. I picked it up.

"The Force just left my house."

I sighed, "Yeah I just ran them off here. They didn't put up much of a fight."

"Mine did. It was like talking to a mule that wanted a reason why he should move." He growled, "You going into hiding?"

I shrugged knowing that he couldn't see it, "What's the point? Run for the rest of my life or facing the bastards head on?"

Velco grumbled under his breath about a little girl who was out of her mind. I chose to ignore it.

He sighed, "Well let's let them come. Just be careful."

"Jack was the brains. There now after the muscle and-"

"Heart." Velco cut in, "Without you, me and Jack would have torn each other to pieces."

I smiled. Jack and Velco really did hate each other.

"Don't die." He said.

"Don't die." I repeated ending the call.

Banden:

I floped myself in the conference room chair with as much enthusiasm as a kid eating broccoli. Captain watched the action interpreting the movement. It did not go well. Carson came in a grim look written over his face. He probably go nowhere with the girl.

"I take it we have to bring in the military for this." Tyson grumbled. He had an old grudge that none of us could figure out why.

Captain shook his head, "We go around about way. I pulled in a big favor with a man in the military for the files on Amera, Velco, and Jack."

I sat up eager.

"Don't get your hopes up. Half of the papers are already blacked out. No way reading it. The stuff that we do have it schooling, age, sex, and number." Captain put Amera's photo up on the board first. "Amera Sersen. Born during the last year of the cold war. Parents died three days after her birth in a car accident. Been in and out of foster care for years." Velco's pitcher was next. "Velco Avonsen. Born the year before the cold war. Born to a rich family but they lost their wealth during the war. Has a history of being violent and unpredictable." Jack was last. "Jack Casson. Born in the middle of the cold war. A mechanic from birth, is what the sheet says."

Tyson cut in, "How do these three people from different walks of life know each other?"

Captain drew on on the board with his finger, "School. Callston High. They all went to highschool together."

I looked at the writing, "It's a big school." I say off hand, "What would three different social class students come together and be uneasy friends?"

Captain nodded, "I've been wonder that as well. I suggest someone goes to the school and question their teachers."

"It's been eight years Captain." Tyson grumbles, "Would any of them remember three different students?"

"One teacher will and that's the teacher we need."

"I'd like to warn everyone," I say before anyone could move, "Velco gave me a vaged warning that if we keep snooping, we'll die." Everyone seemed of ponder this. "He also said this was out of our league." I sighed, "I hate to admit that this seems far beyond what we have done before."

Captain sighed knowing what I was saying, was right.

"What do you expect us to do? Let the trail go cold?" Carson barked in outraged.

I ignored him giving Captain my full attention, "When we were talking to Velco, he was ready to bolt or fight. With the muscles he's packing, I'd think that he would have fought us if he thought we wear a threat. He was scarred and on guard. If I had a million gold I would put it on that who ever killed Jack Casson, is going to be going after Velco and Amera."

Captain seemed to take it in, "I want you to find out there connection to each other. Banden I want you and Tyson to go to the school and talk with some of their old teachers. One of them has to know. Dismissed."

Tyson tapped on the wheel impatient as all hell. I let my head fall back on the seat. Outside tree after tree flew by. This damn school Captain told us about left out a few things. It was a reform school for tempered teens. From the way Velco had a rap sheet with vilentice but Amera didn't seem like the type. At the gate Tyson pressed the button and said "Force, please open up." the gates didn't hesitate to open to the rutted path. The car bounced with the shitty shocks. I held on as Tyson swears.

When the trees ended the school was visible. It wasn't what I expected. The windows were stained and the entrance was grand with car after car lining the front. Behind the school was three buildings. Two dorms and one hanger. Then a long landing strip. I awed at the sprawling lawns and rich looking brick.

"I thought this was a reform school." Tyson asked.

"It is." I mutter.

Tyson shut off the car right in front of the doors and a burrly looking man came storming out.

"Lieutenant Banden?" The man asked.

I nodded hurriedly closing my door, reaching out to shake the man's hand. He shook it one, twice before releasing it.

"You're looking into the three trouble makers that were here." He said it more as a statement then a question and I dumbly nodded. "They use to always meet up at the hanger. The Aerospace teacher is there but it is Axel that worked with the planes and the three the best. He was the only one able to keep the three out of trouble during his classes." The man pointed to the hanger, "Good luck. Thow that man always likes talking about his favret students." He didn't offer to escort us there acting as if this was normal. It probably was.

"Thanks." The manners were so ingrained that it came out automatically.

Tyson held in his sneer opting to keeping oddly silent. When we were halfway across the green. I looked around. No students.

"Where is everyone?"

Tyson said all too quickly, "Classes."

I gave him a look to explain.

"Reform schools have a policy of having four classes in the morning, four afternoon classes and one night class." When I kept staring he confessed, "I was in one for temper like this Velco but unlike him I got a job on the Force."

Our feet hit the tarematt with a hiss from the heat. I rubbed at the sweat from the back of my neck. It felt sticky. The landing mat was bigger than normal as if they actually launched ships off it and docked them. I wondered sporadically if Amera, Velco and Jack learned ships here.

The hangar doors were open and sounds of drills and welders hummed thought the building.

Shouting could be heard deep in the shop. A strong voice full of command. "Watch what your doing Ed. Keep that mask on Seth. If you lose a finger Demon, I'll laugh at you before I go call for help."

I took the small step inside and was met with a rush of cool air. It nearly knocked me over. Tyson smiled one of his rare quick things that few saw. Above us hovered the nose of a SNS 12. It looked bulky and ancient. I patted its nose before continuing. There were three other SNS 12s being played with and munkied with by what looked to be freshman.

In the middle of it all was an elder looking man with a gray buzz cut. He looked old but sturdy and ready to put any kid in his place if he or she got out of line. He glanced at us but soon got caught on a kid that was balancing on a plank across to another ship. When the boy was across his attention snapped back to us.

"Force?" The man asked us holding out a hand.

I shook it. "You know why we're here?"

"Class is out early for the day." The man barked and everything was dropped as kids at ages fifteen or fourteen ran for the door. The man shook his head turning his full attention to us. "I'm Axel. Your asking about my prised students."

I raised my brows, "I'd like to learn more about them."

"What about them spusifcily?"

"Everything."

Axel gave me a look and huffed, "Well, where do I begin? Let's start with Jackal or Jack, as you know him as, because he was the less roudy of the three. He was always sceaming silently. He did a lot of mischief on campise that no teacher could pin on him. He was sly and smart. Always aced his tests but rarely showed up for class but if the headmaster went to his room, he was nowhere to be found."

"He was here?" I asked.

Axel shrugged, "The only place to hide here. Can't get over the ten foot high brick wall vary easily. Jackal was caught though one day. He wasn't quick enough or got spied by the all seeing cameras. Detenchen is here, every Sunday and Saturday from nine in the morning to nine at night. He had detenchen for the rest of the year."

Tyson was the one to ask, "What was he here for?"

Axel grimly smiled, "Theft. He had sticky fingers and could probably take your pistols out of their holsters with none you the wiser. His family was through with it and sent him here under dangerous and reckless, with no self preservation."

I winced. That must have been shity having parents like that.

He saw my wince, "Yeah, poor boy was watched like a hawk twenty four seven for three months. He was an absolute angle during that time. After he was like a little devil." The mann grinned. "We don't know anything about past lives and don't care. Velco was an exception. His parents were rich. Everyone knew what life he had lived. He was arrogant and privileged, and acted like it." Axel reached for the rag by one of the ships, throwing it on a cart. "He was ganged up on for it. Jackal did it too. Velco and Jackal always clashed but when they worked together it was frightening. They wound up in detention together soon after they met." He sighed glancing around.

"Did they ever seem inclined to kill each other?" Tyson asked.

Axel shook his head, "No. They're both alpha types and they fought a lot but never did they intended to kill each other. Amera was the last to come here, the government giving up on placing her in a foster home. The people running the foster home called her rabid and untame." Alex laughed, "She was just that. On her first day she hot wire a ship and mad it all the way to Viltol before Military was able to catch her and bring her back. She was not aloud to be in any airo classes after that."

"Detenchen?" I asked.

He nodded, "Detenchen for the rest of her time here and solitary confinement for a week each month. The girl broke the door with in the first hour. By the second she was getting her pay back by altimly destroying all the solitary rooms. They never got to repairing them."

"All three met in detention?"

Axel huffed, "They absolutely hated each other but they hated detention more. After the first week I had to find something for the three to do. They finished work within an hour usually and detention is four hours during the week and twelve on weekends."

"Holy shit." I muttered.

The man smiled, "That's what I thought at the time I had to figure out what the hell to do with three smart ass, highly trained, tempered kids."

"What did you do?" Tyson asked.

Axel smiled, "Come, I'll show you." He waved his hand, heading back to the other end of the hanger. Cutting right through the middle of the hanger was a humongous doors build into a concrete wall. Axel led us to a smaller door; normal. It opened to the other end of the hanger, where twelve different ships sat landlocked.

I couldn't name a single ship. They all looked sleek and fast. Too expensive for a worker like me. Axel waved a hand encompassing all the ships, "I had them making ships. At first they were just repairing them but some were far beyond repair so they took them apart and made their own. They loved doing it and it kept them out of trouble."

"How long did they do this?" I asked.

Axel shrugged, "All the years they were here. Heard rumor and hearsay about what they became after."

Tyson looked ready to strangle the man for the answer. "And? What are the rumors?"

Axel sighed, "Velco became a Ship Boss, Amera was said to be the Queen of pirates and Jackal was said to make illegal weapons. Alone the three are fierce to battle but together they were nearly invincible."

I was taken back. Three thieves with the power and intelligence to take down planets. Or a Government. Tyson must have gotten the same idea as he whispered in the ear, "What if the government killed Jack? Is this what that ass hole was warning us about?"

I shook my head. This didn't fit. "That doesn't sound right. The Military would have taken over if that were the case."

Axel watched us waiting. When we separated, he asked, "Is that all your questions? I don't know much more other then, Jackal was interested in Amera."

"Anything come of it?"

Axel shook his head, "Not while they were here, from what I could see. Velco also liked her but he was far more subtle about it. I know as long as Jackal was interested he wouldn't make a move towards her. He can be a baster but is a loyal friend."

That was news.

"Did you know that they have immunity?" Tyson asked.

Axel smiled, "I know of no such thing."

The damn bastard did know and knew why. I grit my teeth against a the farl need to shake the truth from him. Tyson seemed to be battling the same urge.

I tilted my head and smiled back at the man but mine had no kindness showing, "Thanks. We'll be back if we need anything else."

"I would presume so. Have a nice day."

I turned fallowing Tyson back to the car, his angry steps leaving foot prints in the grass. He slammed the door to the crouser closed and I echoed the sound. I rared the car to life and speed out of there.

"Fuck him." Tyson shouted hitting the dash, "We probably can't even trust what the hell he even said."

"Not all of it." I snarled, "Just don't rely on it."

"Fuck it."

I sighed. He was going to be like this the whole way back.

He was and got angeryer as we walked in and saw a military officer in Captain's office. Captain and the officer were yelling at each other.

"What do you mean drop it?" Captain yelled, "Listen here Austin. I've been away for twenty years but I know when someone is targeted. This is the same."

The officer, Astin, snarled back, "Felson, you know that this is not up to you. Jack is under immunity, that means it is our jurisdiction."

"Then I pull rank and years." Captain boomed.

Austin through up his hands, "You think Force Workers will be able to hunt this killer?"

"I have full confidence they can. Your people can help but this is our case."

"Fine. We'd like to help."

Captain smiled winning his battle.

"This will but your people at the end of bearls of guns." Austin warned.

"Velco already warned them."

Austin huffed and flopped into a chair. "I hope you know what your doing."

Captain smiled, "I do."

**Velco:**

My phone rang just as I was about to step outside to the hanger. I slammed the door picking up the phone with a growled, "Yes."

"Lieutenant General Velco." Said a confident voice. "This is retired General Felson. I'd like a word with you if you have the time."

"Sir." I muttered back, "I have a minute."

"Not over the phone. Come to the Force head quarters."

I ground my teeth.

"And bring Amera with you if you can."

The phone hung up and I roared.

"Damn it. Damn the fucking military." I muttered dieling Amera's number.

She picked up after the third ring, "Velco what? Are they after you again?"

"The military is calling me in."

There was silents then cursing, "Where and when?"

"Now at the Force head quarters. We're in deep shit."

Amera sighed, "Looks like the military still wants us alive."

"The real thought is, what do they want this time?"

Amera grunted, "I'll be there. You better come or I'll drag you there."

I huffed, "A general called. I'm going."

"Temper." Amera warned.

"Language." I warned back.

**There's probably spelling and ****grammar**** errors but o' well. I would like to hear what you, readers, think. I prabably won't finish this story but I'll try my best. I get side tracked a lot. I just might put in another story I already completed. Well Hope you like. And please send me feed back. ~Jewels Wolf**


End file.
